


Art for the story "Sing My Heart" by judes

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><br/><span class="u">Summary provided by the author judes:</span><br/></b><br/>William Bodie, successful theatre producer, is looking for a lead singer for his new production. Ray Doyle, aspiring singer, is looking for fame and fortune. Will they be able to help each other? Will their relationship recover from their initial encounters?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Sing My Heart" by judes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270274) by [judes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judes/pseuds/judes). 



> **  
> Summary provided by the author judes:  
> **  
>  William Bodie, successful theatre producer, is looking for a lead singer for his new production. Ray Doyle, aspiring singer, is looking for fame and fortune. Will they be able to help each other? Will their relationship recover from their initial encounters?

Coverart:

Fanart:

Coverart without text:


End file.
